Pain and Ecstacy
by Fullofshit101
Summary: EF! AU! Emma is the product of true love's darkest magic. She is able to see the tragedies of all of the people around her and in the eyes of everyone she meets. It's told that her empathy for people will save her. But what happens when she's lost her soul and goes to the Evil Queen for help. Swanqueen! G!P! Not great at summaries but the story will hopefully make up for that!
1. Feeling Good

**(Feeling Good- Nina Simone)**

A happy ending was something Regina had wished for since the day she was wed to King Leopold. He had given his daughter the wonders of the world while Regina sat on the sidelines feeling like the outsider. She was always on the outside.

Months prior to her wedding she had happiness in the grip of her hands but soon it was all just a dream left in the past. Regina had gained the first patch of darkness in her heart. She blames Snow White although the child at the time was unaware of her intentions. She had taken away Regina's happy ending. The Queen was ever resentful and she would one day get the revenge she had rightly deserved. The Dark Queen had sworn to avenge her true love even if it be the last thing she do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been years since Regina had attempted the dark curse and upon her failure she has since to remain secluded in the dark kingdom's castle. She remained away from all diplomatic matters that were associated with the white kingdom and no longer initiated war but rather to remain neutral with fellow kingdoms. Wishing to not come out of hiding.

If you asked the people of the other kingdoms Queen Regina had become soft; no longer resolving conflicts with war and strategic pain. The people in the dark kingdom however, knew the Queen was as strong as ever. Many of them believed the Queen had become secluded because of the anticipation of Snow White's kingdom as they awaited their demise.

It wasn't a secret that Snow had built her army and held them on standby for nights at a time, awaiting the Queen, but maybe that was what Regina had wanted. To allow the monsters to creep into the young queen's head. To allow the anticipation to build and build until one day the kingdom, falls.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"David she could come at anytime we must be prepared," Snow was arguing with her husband for what had to be the fifteenth time that day after he initiated it with a snarky comment about the guards at every door in the castle.

"Snow she has not attacked until the day she attempted the dark curse," David tried to resign grabbing her shoulders as he faced her, "that was seventeen years ago." He said pleading, "I think it is time to pull the guards and open up the kingdom.

"David," she glared, "you cannot be serious after what that woman has put us through."

"I understand," He said with a groan, "but it has been long enough."

"I don't believe it has." She crossed her arms.

"You can't force us to remain in hiding all of our lives," He said moving his hands through the air as he glanced out of the window, "you owe it to our children"

"Do not bring either of them into this," she pointed. "You know damn well that I love her more than anything. All I want is to keep them safe."

"Sweetheart, you know Emma is fully capable of protecting herself," He began walking to the door of the large hall, wanting nothing more than to leave the conversation. "When is the last time you saw her."

"I saw her on Tuesday David," she pointedly said, "I'm not negligent. She is my daughter."

"Snow," he sighed as he held the door open and looked into her fierce eyes, "it's Saturday."

Her fierce eyes had begun to tear up quickly. She hadn't realized the passing days. She had been focusing on her army and the protection of their kingdom that she had not come to realize she had not seen her daughter in days.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was born the day of the dark curse, believed to be the savior and the product of true love between Snow White and King David. Although the dark curse had been a failure Emma was still the beauty in the land, the envy of the people. Her beauty cascaded hills and moved mountains but envious is something the princess would scoff at. While Emma was all things beauty she was also pure darkness.

She was the tragedy found in the eyes of the people. She was the hurricane that came with every summer. The fires that swept the trees of the forest in one hard blaze. Emma Charming was anything, but pure light.

Her parents had found out about her darkness after her birth and couldn't have been more afraid for their daughter and although Rumplestiltskin had predicted the importance of the child he had never enlightened the parents on the information on their green-eyed baby girl, until after she was born.

 _"_ _Rumplestiltskin," David yelled as his wife lie in the bed with their daughter in her arms._

 _"_ _Hello, dearies," He said as he appeared in a chair across the room, "I hear congratulations are in order, but do tell me why I was invited to the delightful celebration in defeating the Queen."_

 _"_ _You know something," Snow said in a hushed tone._

 _"_ _What?" He laughed, "Oh! you mean about the dark curse stopping upon the little one's arrival, I might have some enlightening information if that's what you desire, dearie?"_

 _"_ _What do you know?" David threatened holding the sword so the tip was pressed against a glistening neck._

 _"_ _Well your daughter is indeed the product of true love," He smiled pointing to baby Emma, "and although true love is light magic there is always a counter balance."_

 _"_ _What?" David pressed the sword further into skin._

 _"_ _Well for all action there is an equal and opposite reaction," He smiled moving the sword as he waltzed around the room, "your true love's magic," he pointed to the king and queen, "created an equal and opposite reaction." He pointed to the infant._

 _"_ _So you are telling us Emma has darkness in her?" Snow said as a tear ran down her cheek._

 _"_ _I'm not saying that darkness is in her, dearie," he smiled as he pressed hands together, "she is darkness." He sat back down to explain the rest. "Emma here, is a product of true love's darkest magic." He said joyfully. "In years she will be the most fearsome, and most deadly creature in all of the realms, now whether she act on her darkness is completely up to the child."_

 _"_ _Can you at least tell us what to expect," David pleaded._

 _"_ _She can feel pain, dearie," Rumplestiltskin stood still as if he was spacing out but he continued to speak. "She can see the tragedies of the people she meets, the hard times they have been through, this will cause her great pain but it shall also teach her empathy which could save her in the end."_

 _"_ _So you are telling us that she could potentially be the most evil creature in our land," David scoffed, "that's preposterous."_

 _"_ _Now what is preposterous, dearie," He smiled holding his hands together, "is how your lovely wife has not birthed your second child as of yet."_

 _"_ _What?" David asked looking to his wife and back to the imp._

 _"_ _The pain in her eyes you can't see it?" Rumplestiltskin laughed, "she is still in labor." He laughed. "Young Emma's magic must have hidden her brother quite well but I can see him now, clear as a day." With that the man had disappeared. David was left to see his wife with tears in her eyes as she stared into the eyes of her daughter who began to cry as well._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Emma?" Snow said walking into her daughter's large room. The room was dark the curtains black as well as the bedding. The accents of the room were rich gold and were seen in the four poster bed and the pillows and lamps and ceiling. But the walls and floors were completely dark, the blonde's choice.

"Hi," Emma said as she sat with her legs under her on the bed. She had been crying but didn't care to tell her mother who had obviously noticed the pain in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Snow asked as she sat on the bed. The blonde shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said wiping the remaining tears.

"You can't say it is nothing Emma, I'm your mother," She said resting a hand on Emma's shoulder but the blonde rushed away.

"Please don't," She said. Now in the corner of her room with pain stricken eyes.

"Emma," Snow sighed looking at her daughter, "What did you see?"

"You and Daddy were fighting," Emma said sinking into the corner, "and then one of the new guards was beaten as a child, one of the maids was sexually abused in a forest on her way home from work one evening a few years back." She said as the tears kept pouring out.

"Emma I know it's hard but you have to realize these things happened a long time ago and they can not be solved now," Snow said looking to her daughter as she moved closer to the blonde.

"It won't stop," she threw her hands into the wall beside her.

"I know and I would do anything in my power to make it stop but I can't," Snow began to cry looking at the disparity in her eyes.

"Mom, why am i the only one who is going through this," Emma said covering her face with her hands.

"You are very special, sweetheart," Snow said as she sat in front of her daughter, "and sometime being special comes with a price, but Emma you are able to see the parts people hide behind and you can help them in so many ways, and you can't forget that."

"It's not fair," Emma crumbled in the second and if someone could see her heart it shattered with every single beat. "I need to leave."

"Emma-," Snow started as she saw her daughter rise from the floor and go straight to her wardrobe.

"No, mom, I can't stay here if I am going to have to experience this I have to learn to control it somehow." Emma pleaded with her mother as she picked out her clothes and put them on the bed. "Let me go."

"Honey, it isn't safe," Snow said sitting on the bed watching her daughter who was becoming frantic.

"I can take care of myself and we all know I can." Emma smiled. "I can't stay here and isolate myself into more pain and torture, the amount of times i've been given sedatives to keep me from hurting myself or others is too much to count and I can't handle it anymore." Emma said letting her tears fall. "Please mommy, let me leave."

Snow cried as her daughter made the most heart breaking plea she had heard in her life. She nodded and got up to hug her daughter who was frantically trying to catch air in her lungs and finding warmth in her mother's embrace.

"I love you." Snow breathed with tears staining her cheeks.

"I love you, too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma traveled for days wandering through forest dressed in black leather vest and tight pants. After the conversation she sat down with her father and told him of the agreement to which he could not deny. She traveled for miles until she had finally reached her destination, The Dark Castle home of the Evil Queen.

Emma had always been curious of the Queen. People had told her of the Queen's beauty and how it almost was in comparison to her own, but Emma was not prepared at all for what she was about to experience. She used her magic tactfully and was able to transport herself inside the palace walls.

Emma had learned at a young age how to use her magic. She was never taught but it came naturally almost as if she could feel it rushing through every vein in her body; in the tips of her fingernails.

As soon as she made it inside she felt the presence of magic surrounding her. The Queen was powerful. But Emma had no time to bask in the feeling as she was transported into what she believed to be the Queen's bedchambers.

"And who my dear, are you?" Emma heard the most sultry voice she had ever heard in her life as she turned to meet the beautiful Queen Regina.

"My name is Emma," Emma said standing her ground not allowing the beautiful brunette sense her fear.

"Princess Emma," Regina laughed waltzing across the room with the sway of her hips. "Running from mommy dearest I see."

"I'm not running from my mother," she said shyly.

"Oh my dear than what are you running for?" Regina asked trying to convey and answer from the young blonde. "It must be something of importance if you have come here for an answer."

"All i see is pain," Emma said as se walked around the room looking to the bed and to the balcony and the fireplace.

"Excuse me, but-," the Queen stopped as she noticed the young princess hold up her index finger to silence her from across the room.

"You were so scared," Emma said tracing a finger across sheets as a tear from her eye. "You screamed but no one came, the guards were told to leave there post before the king came to the room."

"How did you-," Regina said utterly shocked by the information coming from the blonde's mouth.

"Why did you want to jump?" Emma asked sitting on the piece of furniture. She could see the night the Queen had stood on the balcony contemplating whether or not this life was really worth it. Wondering, maybe if she jumped she'd see her true love once again waiting for her.

"I'm sorry?" Regina spaced.

"Why did you want to jump?" Emma asked again.

"I never thought my nightmare would end," the brunette said not believing that she had opened her heart to a girl she was meant to hate.

"I guess the better questionis, why didn't you?" Emma shrugged wiping the tear.

"My father," Regina smiled thinking of the man, "he's a stubborn man, but he once told me that although times are bad now they can and will always be better. Regina sighed sitting near her vanity. "I thought if i've driven myself to contemplating suicide that it will only get better from here."

Emma was crying now pushing the hair from her face as she witnessed the Regina's lifetime of pain on a reel in her mind. She had never seen a person so broken but still holding everything together in her life.

"There is no reason for you to feel sorry for me dear," Regina scoffed. "I deserved it."

"Nobody deserves that much pain," Emma said wiping her eyes, "not even me."

"Oh and what had princess Emma done to deserve so much pain," Regina laughed earning a glare from the young blonde.

"My parents never said anything i guess," Emma said laughing.

"Said anything about what?" Regina was interested now; she was hooked.

"I'm made from true love's darkest magic," Emma said with a sheepish smile, "I am the deadliest creature in all of the realms." The blonde could feel her own pain reeling now. "I am able to see the tragedies of everyone around me."

So that's how you saw-, Regina pointed around the room.

"Yeah," Emma sighed, "it's the worst part of me."

"I think its the best part," Regina said with a smile.

"You haven't experienced it," Emma said hanging her head low.

"You're right," Regina said, "but Emma you are able to feel emotions on a whole other level than any other person in this world." Regina said moving across to sit next to the blonde. "You know the lowest of the lows and are able to use that perspective in your own life without have to experience any of it."

"It's a nightmare that i'm unable to awaken from," she said moving blonde hairs from her face.

"And while that may be true," Regina smiled, "I will show you how to make nightmares a little more enjoyable."

"Your a nightmare and your enjoyable," Emma smirked and then looked away appalled by the fact that those are the words that had decided to escape her mouth.

"While I'm flattered dear," Regina smiled trying to hide her own blush, "I can teach you to control it and use it."

"What are you saying?" Emma said following the brunette ho had gotten up.

"How would you like to be my Dark Knight?" Regina said getting up from the chair, "You have the darkest of souls and I for one haven't met anyone more suitable for the job." Regina said holding out a sword wrapped in black vines that were sharper than the sword itself. "Unless your soul is too pure."

"I lost my soul a long damn time ago," Emma seethed.

"I don't know," Regina shrugged, "it feels as though you are pent up with emotion."

"I have lived in the white kingdom, you can't blame me," Emma smiled as she used her magic to take the sword from the Queen. As she held the sword black vine tattoos wrapped the length of her arm and over half of her chest. The sword was now apart of her and could only be used by the darkest of souls.

"You are beautiful," Regina said as she trace the black lines on the blonde's arms.

"So are you your majesty," she said bringing her hand to rest on the brunette's cheek.

"You're mother must be so disappointed upon your departure," she smirked.

"She told me not to leave but I also could feel her easiness with letting me go," Emma sighed as she stared into dark eyes, "she has my brother she doesn't need me the legacy will continue in the Charming name when my brother is announced king, they don't need me."

"They don't need you," Regina smiled, "but maybe I do."

 **################################################**

 **I have been holding off on updating any of my stories because life got in the way with the holidays and i was also waiting to get a new computer which i finally got yesterday!**

 **Now I know a lot of people are waiting on my other stories tone updated and trust me they will within the next week hopefully so be looking out for those. Also this story came as an idea to me today and i couldn't get it out of my head so i decided to try it.**

 **Please review on this story and let me know how you guys feel about it. Like I said I wrote it in a few short hours so i hope you guys loved it. Please fav/follow cause there will most likely be more to come! This story will also most likely be G!P its my running theme so if you aren't a fan then sorry the story isn't for you. Thank you all for reading! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	2. Not Afraid Anymore

**(Not Afraid Anymore- Halsey)**

It had been a week since the princess had left the white kingdom. Her parents unaware of where their young daughter had gone and have yet to receive any contact from her.

"What do you mean you allowed her to leave?" Emmett asked. He had just returned from his tour around the kingdom to check in with the people. His parents had just informed him of his twin sister's departure.

"She didn't want to stay, sweetheart," Snow assured him, "she was miserable. She pleaded to leave, she wants to control her magic."

"How can you be so sure she hasn't run into the wrong people?" Emmett dead panned looking to his mother.

"I don't," Snow sighed, "but I assure you that Emma can take care of herself."

"I am aware of Emma's capabilities mother, but she hasn't had much training she never leaves her room," Emmett sighed pushing a hand through his hair. "I have to go look for her."

"No," Snow pointed, "You can't leave this kingdom, we don't know where she went and it could take weeks to find her, and you aren't as strong as her."

"So you are doubting my abilities," the teenager scoffed.

"No, but I am telling you the magic Emma uses to survive is a lot stronger than anything you can handle," Snow said pleading with her son, "I know just how strong you are sweetheart, you are very brave and you can use a sword unlike any other knight in this kingdom, but Emma, her magic is true love's darkest magic."

"And son, true love's magic is already the strongest magic in all of the realms, but when it turns dark it's deadly," David said entering the room.

"She wouldn't hurt me," Emmett said looking to his father.

"We aren't saying she would," Snow met the green eyes of her son, "but I'm not sure you could survive the forests she has traveled through."

"Then I guess I will have to find out for myself," Emmett stormed toward the door, "I'm going to find my sister."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma had been training with the Evil Queen's ever growing army learning to properly fight with a sword should she ever have to. She had also been training to use her magic with the Queen herself.

"What do you see?" Regina asked as she circled Emma who had her eyes closed. They were standing in the brunette's bed chambers like they did every afternoon after the knight's training in the courtyard.

"A horse," Emma smiled, "and you, you were meeting a man by a tree, you couldn't tear your eyes away from him, you wanted him to be your true love."

"You saw a happy moment," Regina said with a tear in her eye as she remembered the moment very vividly.

"Yes," Emma sighed moving away from the Queen.

"Why are you upset? You're learning to control what you see," Regina said moving to the blonde.

"Truthfully?" Emma asked turning to meet brown eyes that were hazed in confusion.

"Seeing you happy with someone," Emma said trying to hide her face as best as possible, "gives me more pain than any memory I have laid my eyes upon."

"Well assure you, my knight," Regina sighed moving closer to the blonde, "it was a long time ago."

"And where do you find your happiness now?" Emma asked feeling brave.

"With you," Regina said moving to the blonde's cheek as she enveloped thin pink lips in her own.

Emma couldn't believe this was happening. She felt the whole world stop in one moment. Regina was her soul focus. She would protect this woman for as long as she may live. As they parted once bright green eyes were consumed by darkness.

"The darkness has consumed you, dear," Regina said moving her hand through blonde curls.

"It feels good," Emma smiled moving from Regina as she the magic in her body move through her veins.

"And what would your mother think?" Regina smirked staring at the beautiful blonde before her.

"I stopped caring for my mother's approval a long time ago," Emma moved to walk to the balcony, "once she found out that Emmett was free of any darkness her soul focus was him. She would go weeks without seeing me. She wanted me to be sheltered she didn't want my ever-growing darkness to turn my soul black so she kept me from harms way. Which only led me to the darkest place on earth, my own mind."

"Is that why you wanted to leave?" Regina asked moving towards the blonde. Emma nodded.

"I have always felt severely out of place," Emma said leaning on the edge, "Like I was only there because I was their daughter."

"You will never feel out of place with me I promise," Regina smiled encircling her arm around Emma's waist.

"You haven't met all of me," Emma sighed.

"What do you mean, dear?" Regina questioned.

"Another reason I wasn't useful to my parents," Emma said casting her eyes down, "they are unable to wed me to a suitor to help their kingdom."

"I'm not sure I understand you dear," the Queen said feeling completely in the dark.

"I was born differently than other girls," she said motioning down.

"Oh, dear," Regina smiled, "you think that would turn me away?" Emma watched her with a sheepish smile. "You princess, are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and nothing could ever change that."

"You do know my beauty is used as a means of destruction," Emma smiled as she walked toward the Queen, "to draw people in and make them weak."

"Well I assure you dear, I am only my strongest with you around," Regina smiled as she kissed Emma once more. The kiss became a battle between the two as they fought for the dominance but it all ended when they both felt a disturbance within the castle.

"Emmett."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emmett had traveled nearly all night through the next day knowing that if Emma had truly wanted to control _dark_ magic, she would go to the epitome of darkness. The Evil Queen.

He wandered through the darkness taking down each guard with a switch of his blade searching the castle for his sister before he appeared before the door of the queen's bedchamber's; the door opened.

"Emma!" he yelled as he saw blonde curls. Emma turned to meet the gaze of her brother but her face hadn't shown an etch of happiness.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" Emma smiled evil as she walked from the room out to the hall where her brother was holding the sword firmly.

"I've come to get you," Emmett said before the Queen came into view as well, "away from her, she is evil Emma."

"Dear, you must be mistaken, Emma here isn't leaving," the Queen smiled as she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Emma-," Emmett started but the blonde cut him off.

"Stop!" she screamed, "I'm not coming back brother," she grinned. "I am not meant to live in ignorance and shade myself from the world."

"We can talk to our parents Emma, i'm sure they will let you outside the castle, please," Emmett pleaded.

"It's too late," Emma laughed, "I have been chained up too many times in that castle to feel comfortable there." She grinned stepping closer to her brother who was growing weak, "here I am wanted, I am needed, and I am loved." she turned to look at her Queen who smiled lovingly. "You need to leave."

"But Emma she is only using you!" He screamed to her as she walked away, "she only wants you for your darkness, for your power, you can control it; you don't have to be dark."

"I always have been, and I always will be," Emma smiled, "and i've accepted it and embraced it, and wouldn't have it any other way. Now leave."

"But Emma-," He pleaded.

"I said leave!" she screamed as magic left her hands and pushed her brother to the opposing wall with a large crash of his sword on the ground, "and tell the Queen I am _not_ coming home."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours had passed since her brother's departure from the castle and Emma had still not uttered a word. The blonde had left the Queen's bedchamber's and walked the grounds of the castle for several hours.

"Emma," Regina said noticing the blonde had finally returned.

"I'm not here to talk about it Regina," Emma assured her before sitting on the ledge of the balcony.

"Emma you must have some feelings about it," Regina said approaching the young blonde.

"Other than the fact that my perfect brother and the guy who comes first in everything, just tried to storm in here and 'save the day' and rescue me," Emma laughed sadly, "the only thing i've come first in, in my life, is being born."

"You will always be the first in my kingdom," Regina said resting her head on a strong shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Emma smirked turning to the Queen who nodded. "Care to show me your majesty?"

Regina didn't even hesitate to attach her lips to thin pink one's in front of her. Emma moaned with each breath of air as she surfaced.

"You know we probably shouldn't do this out in the open," Emma smiled grabbing Regina's waist as she transported them to the Queen's bed.

As soon as they appeared the blonde began attacking the brunette's necks with every dip her head. Slowly memorizing every spot Regina moaned at the touch. The Queen finally flicked her wrist ridding them of all the clothes that served as barriers for several minutes and now they were both as bear as could be.

"You are absolutely breathtaking your majesty," Emma smiled running her fingers down Regina's body admiring every inch, "so beautiful."

"So are you my knight," Regina said finding the blonde's hard shaft, "I don't think I will ever be able to let you go."

"Then it is a very good thing you don't have too," the blonde smiled.

Slowly the blonde slip her fingers into the slick folds beneath her and relished in the wetness that was just for her. She allowed her fingers to dip inside slightly before pulling them out and encasing them in her mouth. "You taste amazing my Queen."

"I want to feel you Emma," Regina pleaded and before she could utter another word the blonde filled her slowly and instantaneously she felt better than she had in years. "Mmm Emma." She moaned deeply as the blonde was thrusting in and out of her building pace as the seconds passed.

"Your are so enticing, my Queen," Emma said taking one of the brunette's nipples into her mouth and sucking hard causing a low groan from the woman below her.

"Fuck me harder," she said throwing her head back in pure _ecstasy._ Emma continued thrusting in and out as hard as she could before Regina cried out in pleasure. Soon Emma was unraveling as well.

"That was-," Emma smiled trying to catch her breath.

"Mhm," Regina nodded in approval as she moved to lay across the blonde's chest. "You are absolutely astonishing."

"I can only say the same for you as well," Emma kissed dark tresses, "I'm going to freshen up, get some rest."

"Do you have to go?" Regina leaned up looking into green eyes that were walking to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a moment, I promise," Emma smiled winking at the exhausted Queen who nodded and lied down.

The blonde was gone for about fifteen minutes and emerged from the ensuite bathroom to see her queen in a maroon gown looking as good as ever.

"Regina…" Emma said fastening the button of her leather pants. All of a sudden she realized the Queen had been talking to the faces on the other side of the mirror. "Emma!" she heard from the mirror before she came face to face with the person she had left purposefully.

"Regina why are you talking to her?" Emma said resting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"She contacted me wanting to see you, darling," Regina sighed meeting the green eyes above her, "I was just informing her that you weren't coming home."

"Emma needs to return home she needs her heart protected from the darkness," Snow pleaded looking from the the Queen to her daughter.

"Have you forgotten mother?" Emma smiled maliciously, "my heart has already been consumed by darkness, I've embraced it why can't you."

"Emma you can't stay with her she is evil," Snow yelled into the mirror before her, "she will make everything worse."

"You and dad are still fighting aren't you?" Emma smiled.

"Emma-," Snow started.

"I mean I didn't think it would last this long, but it's gotten worse I can see it," Emma smirked. "I can also see that Emmett decided to voice his opinion to you upon his arrival back home, you should probably tend to his injuries, he can't withstand pain like me."

"You have already turned dark, haven't you?" Snow asked looking to her daughter was looking to the Queen below her admiringly.

"Mother it was only a matter of time," Emma smiled, "you kept me trapped in a castle driving myself insane." Emma caught the eye of her mother who looked ashamed, "you would have guards chain me up and lock my magic inside my body, do you know what locking magic away does to someone?" Emma yelled, "Answer me!"

"No, Emma I don't," she sighed.

"It hurts," Regina piped up, "it's very painful, almost as if you are being set on fire and as moments go on it feels like being beaten until flesh can no longer stay on your bones." Regina said letting a tear fall as she went on, "and as you see that no one is there inflicting the pain you feel as though you have driven yourself mad and that your mind is playing tricks on you."

"It is a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies," Emma seethed, "but mother I hope you one day feel the hell you put me through," she smirked, "tell dad if he wishes to no longer sleep on the couch we have plenty of space here." and with that, the blonde used her magic to end the conversation and was once again met with her reflection.

 **##############################################################**

 **So there is chapter two. it is not my favorite writing but please let me know how you feel about it. My other stories 'Long Time Coming' and 'Party Hard and Love Harder' will be updated next so if you haven't read those check them out.**

 **Also I am adding a song at the beginning of the chapter that really helped me write and kind of goes along with the chapter it is attached to so you should go check those out!**

 **Please Fav/Follow if you haven't yet and please Review! Review! Review! I love you all! Tanks for Reading! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	3. Setting Fires

**(Setting Fires by The Chainsmokers)**

The Dark Kingdom had been on stand still the last few weeks. The soldiers under direct order of the new Dark Knight. They trained daily earning the trust of their new leader. Emma had been channeling all of her anger into fighting and training.

The Queen on the other hand had been attending meetings with the people for the first time in years. Learning of how well the kingdom had been doing since she had neglected to leave the confines of her castle. It was no story that the kingdom had been flourishing as it always has. Regina believed this is why Snow had been so on edge. The Dark Kingdom had been flourishing while the White kingdom was slowly but surely withering away.

Apart from each other for most of the day, Emma and Regina spent the nights in the isolation of the Queen's bed chamber, talking among other things.

"How's training coming along, dear?" Regina asked walking to sit on the edge of the bed as the blonde walked into the large room.

"Could definitely be better," Emma mused as she rolled her eyes and approached the Queen.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked looking up to meet green eyes.

"They have great skill," Emma pointed, "but I feel as though they do not like the fact they have to take direct orders from me."

"Well they have taken orders from me," Regina said bringing a hand up to the blonde's waist.

"Yes, but my Queen, you have scared the living hell out of them," Emma smiled brushing a hand across the brunette's cheek.

"If i have, then why can't you?" Regina mused.

"Is this you giving me permission, your majesty?" Emma smiled straddling the Queen's hips.

"You don't need my permission dear," the brunette said kissing the blonde, "the army is yours, I give you free reign."

"Good, because tomorrow, they are in for some hell," Emma laughed as she got up from the Queen's lap. The brunette looked disappointed but knew Emma desperately needed a shower.

"Don't be long dear, tomorrow is going to be a long day," the Queen yelled to her blonde who nodded with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following day Emma had gotten up along with Regina as the sun came up. They were both dressed in black from head to toe. They enticed fear within the people of the castle and they couldn't be anymore proud of themselves. Emma dressed in tight leather pants, and a leather vest, with a long flowing black cape that trailed behind her. Her long blonde curls that neared the impression of white cascaded down her back.

Regina wore a long black fitting dresses with her hair in a high pony tail that went down her left side. Although the castle was unaware of their close relationship they appeared as the most dementing couple in the realm. Side by side you would think the walls of the palace would collapse upon their gaze, but they remained as strong as the pair that walked into the throne room.

Emma and Regina took their place. The Queen sat on her gold encrusted throne while the blonde stood beside her with a protective eye on the crowd, her gaze threatening.

"Welcome," the Queen started and allowed the people to sit. "As many of you know we have a new Dark Knight that has been appointed the commander of the dark army and that all of you must take orders from her," Regina said scanning the eyes of the people who seemed to be intrigued with every word.

Emma stood still looking hard as stone as she watched the faces of the people in the room. Most seemed interested in what the Queen had to say while she noticed others were staring at her directly. She had been pulled into her thoughts, the people around her had demented pasts but she was also able to read their direct thoughts and that is what angered her most. She was so furious she was unable to hear her love calling her name.

"Emma," Regina called once more finally pulling the blonde from her thoughts.

Emma turned to meet dark orbs and was brought back from her thoughts. "Yes, your majesty."

"I was just informing the guards of their unacceptable behavior towards your orders, is their anything you would like to enlighten them on," Regina looked to the tall blonde, giving her a look of pure delight as her thoughts raced towards her love. Her gaze gave Emma the assurance she needed as the blonde turned her gaze back to the audience.

"I have tried to be firm," Emma said walking down the steps as she paced the front row, "I have tried to be less abusive but it seems that none of you feel that a woman should be in charge." She smirked looking to the people in the first few rows. "None of you obviously know what abilities i hold but I am willing to enlighten you."

The guards seemed to be shaking now as they felt the mood of the room drop. Their eyes were now concentrating on the blonde who had shed her cape and allowed her arms free.

Emma was a magnificent human being. Her beauty cascaded land and sea. She was the beauty in the storm that made people want to keep watching until death was a fate they could not escape. She had scars down the length of her arms and body from the times she had been chained up and sedated with no magic.

"Do I have any volunteers?" Emma said sternly walking the length of the isle before reaching the end and turning around. The people stood still looking to each other in fear. The blonde had shifted the mood quickly and the heart beats of the people could be heard thumping loudly.

"Then it is settled," the Queen spoke up, "there should be no problems further more." Regina stood looking across the crowd. "I have entrusted the Dark Knight to be the leader of my army because of abilities all of you could suffer the consequences of, now unless you would like to feel that wrath i suggest none of you question her in any way." The brunette smirked, "or I shall let her have her way." The couple walked from the throne room together and walked back to their bed chambers to talk.

"That was successful," Emma smirked shutting the door to their room after her love walked through.

"I believe so, dear," Regina said sitting in front of her vanity.

"You're hiding something," Emma said looking to the brunette who turned back to face green eyes.

"Emma," Regina stood.

"No Regina tell me," Emma said sternly.

"You're parents are on their way here," Regina said trying to avoid all eye contact with the blonde.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Emma yelled getting the attention of her lover. "Why the hell are they coming here?"

"It seems your brother made it back to the castle and informed them of your bluntness towards him," Regina shrugged, "your mother contacted me informing me of their trip and hung up before I could voice my reason."

"I'm not very surprised she has always has been set in her ways," Emma rolled her eyes as she paced the floor. "When did they contact you?"

"Last night while you were in the shower." Regina said getting up to meet her lover.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked looking down to brown eyes.

"My love," she started as she placed a hand on the blonde's waist, "we barely see each other during the day, the time I get at night I want to spend with you, not talking about the problems we are facing."

"I still need to know these things Regina," Emma said sounding disappointed.

"I know and I am sorry," Regina said putting a hand to the blonde's cheek, "we will face this together, okay?" Emma nodded and kissed her queen passionately.

"They'll be here tomorrow," Emma said pushing a hand through her hair and walking to the door, "I'm going to walk the grounds." Regina nodded and watched her love close the door behind her.

The night passed with ease. Emma had returned a couple of hours later to her Queen who was already laying in bed awaiting her return. They fell asleep quickly wrapped in arms waiting for tomorrow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours had passed after the Queen and her Knight had woken up to the sun shining through their large window. They had been expecting Snow and the rest of the 'Charming' family any moment now.

"Emma," Regina said linking her arm with the blonde's. Emma looked down into brown eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure yet," Emma smiled shyly, "but I have you here and that's all I need."

Regina kissed the blonde's cheek before they walked to the front entrance. They had just been informed that a carriage from the white kingdom was approaching.

The carriage pulled up in front of the castle and out stepped Snow White, Prince Charming and their son Emmett. Emma barely made eye contact before turning to her Queen. "Can you bring them inside?" Emma asked, "I just need a moment." Regina nodded letting the blonde walk back inside.

"Where is Emma going?" Snow asked as she ascended the steps to the castle meeting the Dark Queen at the top.

"She needed a moment, which I can understand after looking at you," Regina said looking the White Queen up and down, "she will meet us the great hall." Regina turned and walked through the large doors of the castle while the charming clan followed behind.

"Emma," Snow smiled walking into the great hall and seeing her daughter.

"I'm not here to make amends or have small talk," Emma said sitting in the large chair. "What do you want?" She asked looking between her parents.

"We've come here to bring you home," Snow said looking to her blonde daughter who began to laugh.

"I never knew you had that much humor in your body mother," Emma smiled mischievously. "In what world did you think I was going to come home with you?"

"Emma you belong at home-," Snow started but was soon cut off by her daughter.

"So I can be locked up again," Emma laughed, "So I can have my magic locked inside of my body, because you're afraid of what I can do?" The blonde scoffed, "You seriously can't think I would ever come back to that hell with you."

"We're sorry Emma," Snow said trying to plead with her daughter.

"I am too," Emma said looking to her mother. "I'm sorry you were so unable to get past this feud," she pointed between her mother and the Dark Queen, "that you couldn't even see me as a person." Emma rolled her eyes and gripped the arm of the chair until knuckles turned white. "You saw me as a disaster, you saw me as a storm that would rip apart the realm." The blonde was furious as the words seethed through her lips. "And worst of all you saw me as a weapon, and that's something i can't come back from."

"And you don't think Regina only sees you as a weapon?" Snow asked earning a glare from the Dark Queen but Emma shot a look to her love that told her she would handle it and soon Regina was sitting back in her seat.

"I am not a weapon to Regina," Emma smiled while Snow scoffed, "she didn't force me to fight for her I do this because she is the first person to recognize me as a person, not a weapon of darkness." Emma smiled turning to her love who smiled back.

"She is lying to you Emma, its what she does," Emmett was the one to talk now and that earned an eye roll from his sister.

"Oh the prodigal son speaks," Emma laughs,"you have no idea what you are talking about." She scoffed toward her brother.

"Emma she has done horrible things, how could you align yourself with such a monster," Emmett said trying to persuade her but that was something that could never be accomplished.

"I have more of a connection with her than I ever will with any of you," Emma seethed. "The day i came here she could have turned me away or better yet _lock me away_ ," she emphasized looking to her mother. "Yet she actually listened to what I had to say, which is more than I can say for any of you."

"I think that is enough for today," Regina stood taking her lovers hand and guided her to the door, "next time you decide to visit, don't." Regina glared turning and walking out of the door notifying the guards to escort the Charmings from the castle. They left with little resistance fearing the wrath that might come if they had not cooperated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you alright, dear?" Regina asked as they walked into their bed chambers.

"I'm alright," Emma sighed as she laid. on the large bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked sitting beside her lover. Emma just shook her head.

"I know what can make me feel better though," Emma smirked putting her hand on the small of Regina's back.

"And what is that, my Knight?" Regina smiled.

"I think you know," the blonde smiled leaning up to capture plump lips. She quickly poofed them both out of any clothing or restraints and took control of the kiss. "You my Queen are absolutely gorgeous." She said kissing the brunette's neck down to her nipples.

"Mhmm," Regina moaned loudly as Emma sucked on sensitive nipples. The blonde brought her hand to beautiful olive skin and traced the sides of the Dark Queen's body. "Emma…" the brunette moaned seeking for more.

"Soon," Emma simply breathed as she brought her mouth back up to plump lips controlling the kiss with her tongue after the brunette had allowed her passage. Regina couldn't put into words what the sensation one Emma's body on hers felt like but heaven was the closest thing to mind.

Regina was aching for the touch but the blonde was teasing to a point of desperation. Emma kissed down length of Regina body all the way down to her soaking center before licking the length collecting the wetness the brunette had offered.

Regina bucked her hips at the feeling and was panting in anticipation. Without warning Emma guided the tip of her hard cock into the brunette's aching entrance.

"Mmm," Regina moaned loudly with every inch Emma gave her. "You feel amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," Emma leaned down to the Queen's ear, "your majesty."

The blonde began to pump faster while her majesty whimpered beneath her. Emma captured plump lips silencing the moans for a quick second. Regina was already unable to keep her composure, the sensation of her lover inside of her was getting to her and she was already on the edge ready to fall.

Emma was also on her way to cumming. The tightness of Regina's walls was something she couldn't get over. The way she was easily stroking her lover was a pleasure that was indescribable. The blonde pumped a few more times and felt the brunette's wall clench and soon she was spilling too.

"Oh god!" Regina yelled grabbing blonde tresses as she came hard. Emma's eyes shut hard as she could feel her seed filling her lover to the brim. The blonde moved from her position as she laid beside her queen and held her close neither saying anything as they gained their breath back.

"Regina," Emma started gaining the attention of the brown eyed woman on her chest.

"Yes darling," Regina mused playing with blonde curls as she laid on her lover"s chest. Emma took a moment to respond while she tried to find the courage to utter her next words.

"I want to enact the dark curse…"

 **########################################################**

 **So there is chapter 3! I hope you all loved it! I know I have not updated in a while life has been insane, I've had surgery and been on loads of pain meds and that would not have been my best writing.**

 **I have been meaning to update my other story 'Party Hard and Love Harder' but honestly I have lost inspiration with that story and I feel anything I do to it will ruin it more than it already has been. It was my first story so it is not my best work but if i come to find inspiration I will work on it!**

 **Please Fav/Follow if you have not yet! There will definitely be more to come! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


End file.
